


Don't think twice

by Aki_lice



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, F/F, They both need a Hug, cassandra and rapunzel are NOT raised as siblings, tower au, what if gothel took cass too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: Cassandra wanted her gone, she wanted her gone so badly, that all of her frustrations built up, and she finally spoke her mind.“It must be nice being the favorite child, isn’t it?” The older girl snapped, making her flinch.“That’s not fair, Cassandra.”“You want to know what’s not fair? You get to be the special child, YOU get to have everything you want, THAT isn’t fair.”
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Don't think twice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have been writing this fic for months! But I lack motivation sometimes so it took this long to be finished! I hope that you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

One step, after another, slow and weak… Cassandra almost fell over a couple of times, while making her way back home.

She grasped her-possibly bruised- arms, and groaned in pain. Her clothes were a mess.

The tower was finally in sight. All she had to do was push herself hard enough so that she could make it back in time. She did not wish to wake that  _ girl _ up, and she did not wish to talk to her.

Taking a deep breath, Cassandra mastered all of her strength, and eventually, reached the tower. She pushed away the bushes hiding the entrance.

One day, that entrance would be completely sealed, and when that time comes, she figured it might seal the deal and destroy any chances of actually escaping.

Pushing that thought aside, she climbed the stairs.

She leaned against the wall for support, counting each step to distract herself from the pain. Once she found herself inside, she let out a sigh of relief.

It was pretty messed up that she would find relief in such a place, but right now, she couldn’t bring herself care.

She walked inside her ‘home’, and looked around for any sign of blonde hair. Once she caught a glimpse of her, she ran a hand through her raven hair, before stepping closer.

Rapunzel was still asleep. Good.

Now, all she had to do was change out of these clothes, and pretend that her arm didn’t hurt like hell.

However, she stopped to stare at the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful, and that itself set a fire inside Cassandra.

Here was Cassandra, hurt, and dirty and exhausted. And here  _ she _ was, calm and resting.

It should have been the other way around. This girl came out of nowhere, and took everything for herself.

She should be the one hurting… she should be…

No… Cassandra wasn't supposed to think that. It wasn't her fault, but who else could she blame?

She forced herself to look away. She was not going to hurt her. She was not going to  _ think  _ about hurting her.

She would never let herself become a monster like…

She sighs, and left to change into better clothes, ones that would not reveal how weak and broken she was.

She cleaned herself up, and decided to do whatever chores there were that would not wake the other girl.

They both had an agreement on how to do things and when just to avoid each other.

It was funny, in a sick way how they were living in the same place, yet avoided each other like the plague.

Right as she was about to finish, she heard  _ her _ call out her name, and she almost dropped everything.

“Cassandra? Where is Mother?” Rapunzel was behind her, sleepingly rubbing her eyes, her long hair still a mess, and her Chameleon pet sitting on her shoulder.

Cassandra winced at the word ‘Mother’, she put away the books, having finally arranged them, but refused to turn to the younger girl.

“She left early today to get something. She said it was a long walk, but she will come back before sunset.” She answered, and started to walk away.

“Did you… Did you have breakfast yet?” The innocent question, spoken in a soft low tone, made her stop in her tracks.

She felt bad, so bad that her chest was burning.

She didn’t do anything wrong…. She didn’t… but…

“No.”

“Do you want to join me?”

She hesitated, but quickly found her answer. It was the same answer as always.

“No. I’m not hungry.” And so she walked away from her, keeping as much distance, emotionally, and physically.

She did not turn to see the girl’s dejected eyes, but she knew they were there, and she hated it.

She left to her corner, and slid against the wall, before reaching a sitting position. She sighed.

Her arm was throbbing, and it didn’t help that she was cleaning around.

She thought about dozing off for a bit, because maybe she could sleep the pain away, and forget about it for even a moment.

Of course she couldn’t even have  _ that,  _ because she could hear footsteps approaching her.

“What do you want?” Cassandra asked, not bothering to look up. She buried her face deeper in her arms, hoping that her visitor would take the hint and go.

Unfortunately, she knew that would never happen.

“I wanted to check on you.” Rapunzel walked towards her slowly, careful not to upset her more. Pascal frowned on her shoulder, glancing between the two girls. Rapunzel understood why he would be worried. Cassandra wasn’t easy to deal with, but she had to try, right?

“And I brought you food.” She said, and placed the plate on the floor, trying not to invade her personal space and anger her.

The older girl hoped that her stomach wouldn’t give her hunger away. She refused to acknowledge the food, despite how good it smelled.

“Well, I’m fine. You can leave now.” Cassandra scoffed, finally lifting her head and glaring at her. 

Rapunzel just stood there, uncomfortable, not wanting to leave, but not knowing what to do if she stayed. She rubbed her arm, trying to think of what to say.

Cassandra wanted her gone, she wanted her gone so badly, that all of her frustrations built up, and she finally spoke her mind.

“It must be nice being the favorite child, isn’t it?” The older girl snapped, making her flinch.

“That’s not fair, Cassandra.”

“You want to know what’s not fair? You get to be the special child, YOU get to have everything you want, THAT isn’t fair.” Cassandra raised her hand, pointing it at their surroundings, only for her to flinch and pull her hand back.

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, as her anger turned to concern. She attempted to reach out to her, only to hesitate and pull back. “What happened to your arm?”

“I just fell, that’s all.”

“You snuck out again?”

“Yeah, so what, you’re going to tell her?”

“No. I can heal you.” Rapunzel took a few steps forward, and when the other girl showed no sign of pushing her away, she kneeled beside her.

Cassandra clutched her hand, and looked away, completely closing herself off.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, and though Rapunzel couldn’t see her expression, she could see how tense and stiff she was.

“I just really like you Cass. I want us to be friends.” Cassandra finally turned to her, wide-eyed.

“You like me? I’m always avoiding you.”

“I know but… It’s only the two of us here. Mother says I can never leave this tower, and…” The blonde girl glanced between Cassandra’s eyes, and her injured hand, before pulling her hair closer to her own face, as if hiding from her gaze.

Cassandra cursed herself. This wasn’t Rapunzel’s fault. It never was, but it was so much easier to direct all of her anger towards her, instead of Gothel, who she couldn’t fight back against.

She was truly, a horrible person.

She sighed, and slowly raised her hand towards her. She looked away, unable to face the hopeful look that she received.

Rapunzel smiled, and Pascal jumped off her shoulder, and moved to rest on Cassandra's knee for comfort.

She said nothing, but she appreciated it.

The blonde carefully wrapped her hair around her arm, glancing between it and Cassandra, making sure she wouldn’t hurt her.

“Flower, gleam and glow…” She started singing, and Cassandra finally allowed herself to look at the younger girl. Her hair was now glowing, radiating warmth that soothed her injury, though she wasn’t sure the warmth in her heart was caused by it.

As fascinating as Gothel might claim this hair to be, it was nothing special in her eyes.

Rapunzel, though, was special. So kind, and so loving, that Cassandra felt ashamed of her own actions. Her eyes softened, and this time she swore she wouldn’t look away, no matter how frustrated she would feel.

The pain was now gone. Rapunzel attempted to unwrap her hair, only to stop in surprise, as her companion’s gaze remained on her. “Did it not work?”

Cassandra shook her head, and Rapunzel could only glance around in confusion, not used to getting this much attention from her. But before she could ask, Cassandra freed her arm on her own, and let out a deep sigh.

“I’m sorry.” She said, making sure her voice was steady. "I was frustrated, and blamed it all on you, when it wasn't even your fault."

Rapunzel's eyes softened, and she smiled as Pascal returned to her shoulder. "I accept your apology." Cassandra smiled, and Rapunzel couldn't help but think that she should do that more. She was really pretty.

"I guess I can...try not to…" Cassandra's eyes wandered, as she searched for words that could explain her jumbled thoughts. "Not… be your friend."

And with that, Rapunzel beamed. She was smiling so brightly that she could have sworn she was staring at the sun.

Cassandra did not know how she survived this far without seeing something so bright, so hopeful…

"I'm going to get some sleep." She then said, and fortunately the younger girl did not take it badly, nodding and waving at her before leaving to her own devices.

Cassandra kept her eyes on Rapunzel, watching her do whatever, listening to her beautiful singing, and that was how she realized she was getting attached, and that came with its own share of problems.

But in that moment, she wouldn't bring herself to care, as her consciousness started to slip away.

And in her dreams, she found herself experiencing that night.

**-DTT-**

_ The night was cold, but it wasn’t something that Cassandra wasn’t used to. _

_ Even at the age of four, she was cold, but she continued to hold on to the warmth of her blanket, staring at the window. _

_ Waiting for her mother, wondering if she would leave her for days again. _

_ She had food, so she did not need to worry about starving. _

_ She did wish, however, that she would not have to spend the night alone. _

_ She was a brave girl, sure. That did not mean she enjoyed being lonely. _

_ Her wish was eventually granted, but not the way she expected. _

_ She saw her mother through the window, racing to the cabin, with what looked like a baby in her arms. _

_ She broke through the door, startling Cassandra. Before the child could ask what was happening, her mother forcefully pulled her by the arm, and dragged her outside. _

_ There were strange men chasing after them. Cassandra could only cling to her mother in fear. _

_ By some miracle, they lost them. _

_ "Mama? Why were those men chasing us?" She asked, shivering from the cold. She was holding onto her mother's back, scared that she might fall. The woman hasn't checked on her the entire ride. _

_ "Those are bad men, Cassandra. I saved this poor child." She answered, and finally stopped the horse. _

_ She dismounted it, leaving Cassandra to find her own way down. Though she wanted to ask for help, she knew she wouldn’t get it. _

_ She tried, only to fall off the horse and into the mood. _

_ Her mother did not spare her a glance. _

_ Sighing, Cassandra followed her. _

_ “Mama, where are we going?” _

_ “To our new home.” Right as the woman said that, she pushed away the bushes, revealing a tall dark tower. _

_ It sent chills down the child’s spine. _

_ The stairs felt like they would never end. Cassandra’s small body was easy to exhaust, but she could not stop to rest, because her Mother would be out of sight the moment she does. _

_ By the time they were inside, she fell to her knees, and looked around. The tower was grim and empty. It was also dark and dirty, and far from a welcoming place to spend the night in. _

_ “Mama…” The woman groaned. “Who is that?” _

_ “A very special someone, Cassandra.” _

**-DTT-**

Cassandra woke up startled.

Of all things to dream about, she had to dream about that night. Sighing, she sat up, only to find herself in bed.

She frowned, confused. She didn’t remember getting here.

Rapunzel couldn’t have… There was no way an eleven years old could have helped her to bed.

Where does she hide all the muscles?

Despite the unpleasant dream, she felt refreshed. Perhaps it was thanks to the blonde’s powers. She checked her hand, moving her fingers and touching the skin. It didn’t hurt.

She smiled softly, thinking of how to thank her later.

“Oh, so you’re finally awake.”

Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

_ Gothel _ walked towards her, looking upset. She hid that with a devious smile, and sat at the edge of Cassandra’s bed. The latter moved away, trying to keep her distance.

“I see your arm was healed,  _ dear _ .” Gothel reached out, and gripped her previously injured arm. Cassandra tried to pull away, but her ‘mother’ applied pressure to it the more she struggled. “I told you to keep your distance from Rapunzel, didn’t I?”

“I wasn’t trying to talk to her.” Cassandra shook her head, upset at how afraid she sounded.

She was shaking.

“Perhaps it’s impossible to keep you two from interacting.” Gothel sighed, and cupped the girl’s cheek with her free hand. Cassandra looked down, wanting nothing but to pull away. “That’s why, Cassandra, I will do anything to keep you from telling her the truth, and who knows… what could happen if she starts sneaking out like you, hm?”

“I won’t take her with me.”

“Of course you won’t, sweetheart.” Gothel tucked Cassandra’s hair behind her ear, and lifted her chin to force her to look at her. “I don’t want to hurt you, you know I love you. So don’t make me do something that will break my heart.”

“Yes, mother.”

“Good.”

Gothel finally let her go, and walked away. Cassandra lifted her knees up, and hugged them. She buried her face into them, and tried her best not to cry.

Her body shook violently, as she fought not to let a sob escape.

She could smell dinner cooking, and she knew it was Rapunzel’s turn tonight.

So, Cassandra lifted her head up, and stared at her arm, clinging to the warmth from earlier.

To Rapunzel’s warmth.


End file.
